monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Divine Darkness 3: The Entry of Doragokuni
As our weapons clanged against our armor's back, me and Tayler began to walk through the masses towards Nina's house. She stood against the door, holding her new child, Sabrina Hyokura. We rushed up to her, panting. I began to speak and Tayler sat down on one of the small wooden chairs, tired from rushing through the people. "Nina...I need....you....To come with...me...on a trip...." I started. "To where??" Nina asked. "...Doragokuni...The Sacred Forest area." I sputtered. "..And I'm guessing I have to, riiight?" She replied. "...Ye...Yes....*Gasp*" I breathed out. I waited until I had caught my breath before continuing. "Well...I also had a dream last night. Let me tell you about it." I began. So there I was. The whole area I was in was massive...but not boundless. From above me came the metallic screech of an Alatreon as I began to move around; however, from the left of it came a beautiful voice. It told me to... Awaken. It alerted me that I would have something to do as soon as I fell asleep tonight. It also told me, while fighting the Alatreon's gleaming darkness, that you were vital to the journey. In the end of the dream, it defeated the Alatreon. I then awoke, and got out of bed. "Whoa...So...This journey to save the kingdom. Is it....Hm...Well...Is it controlled at all by the Guild? I've heard some shitty things about the guild lately." She muttered. "Not at all. Get ready..." I said. We left her home, heading to the market. Tayler had groceries to buy, I had to pick up some potions and such. After buying what we needed and handing our Zenny to the cashier, we went back home so we could get supper, go to bed, and I could get ready. ---- Later that night, I had the ethereal voice contact me again. I awoke suddenly after hearing it. To my surprise, the white and blue garbed figure was motioning me toward itself, and it moved quickly through the house. I ran after it, trying to figure out its motives behind not only summoning me, but also waking me up. It led me outside, and to the back of the house; it then, to my amazement, opened the sealed cave behind the house that supposedly lead to nothing but an ocean, and the old railings. Instead, it had a staircase and pathway that led under the island, and around the under-rim. It was a grand view of the sea, and we were always stepping over what seemed like pieces of Moga history. We eventually found our way to the northern side, and a cave entrance where I never noted one before. We entered, and a brilliant light filledmy eyes. As I gained my sight back, I looked at the blade in front of me. It was large, but not immense. It was like a sword from a sword and shield, but slightly longer and thicker. It was also straight, as opposed to being curved. It let out an otherworldy light. "Greetings. I am Seishin, Spirit of the Masuta Sword. I require you to pull this blade from the stone sheath it is encased in." The spirit began. I gripped the blade, and pulled with all my might. I looked on in amazement as the blade slipped out and a sheath appeared with me for it. After a lengthy explanation, the blade was mine and I stored it. ---- The next day, I awoke to find a ship ready to take me and Nina to Doragokuni. It was a trading ship destined to go to the northernmost border of Doragokuni, and be unloaded. We would then set out to the southern reaches in chase of a flame that had the power, when used with the light of Helioroth and the Masuta Sword, to seal Fatalithe from all forces to knowledge. We stepped on the ship and watched the horizon disappear in the moonlight, which came surprisingly quickly. The night and day passed fast; we were soon approaching the harbor and stepping off of the ship onto dry land. The land in front of us was magnificent. Massive monsters could be seen looming ahead, creatures such as Aptonoth the size of blimps and even in the stream within the valley visible to us, we saw a Meduroth! We walked in awe a the sights to the house on our right. Our dwelling for the day would be this abandoned home, converted to a small (Actually, tiny) Guild Ouptost. We'd be discussing the trip and preparing for it today, and our true trip would start tomorrow. The next day, we walked out of the house with our equipment on our backs and supplies in the packs of our armor. The walk down the hill was almost nothing, but it did force our feet hard into our greaves, causing us great aches within our legs. At the bottom of the hill, we were offered a temporary rest among the few circles of trees providing shade. We walked to their branches and stood under them, eventually lying down. It was visibly summer; the birds stood at attention on the limbs, many small insects chirped sand made small little noises among their clans. The valley was filled with brush from ages past, and manu herds of animals thundered past on their way to green pastures. The fauna scattered was unbelievably divers. We saw many Aptonoth walking past, occasionally letting out a few thundrous roars as they fought. Out of nothing, we heard chains rattling and the unsheathing of a GreAT Sword approaching. We readied our weapons, putting them in shielding positions as we watched. Through the crowd of irate bovine Herbivored came a man dressed in some sort of weak-looking sarmor and wielding a Satanic Fire Great Sword. He looked at us wildly, as if surprised we were here. We looked up at the sky, realizing what time it was after seeing a hunter dressed in cold weather clothes. It was twilight. As the man approached, we got a much better look at him. His armor was still a mystery, but I identified the arm gauntlets, boots, and small other parts as definite Solangstos Z Armor. A visibly heavy chain was latched around his left waist, part of it swooping down and the rest going around the waist. The chain held the unter's well filled item pouch. His armor didn't clank so much as we thought; rather, it was simply his blade and chain, which (Believing a monster to be with us) He had hastily unsheathed and rattled. "...What y'all bunch of city folk doin' round these parts? Dont you know it's damn right dangerous around here??!" The man demanded. "For one, I'm not as city as you think. Two, we know it's dangerous. I ain't got a choice. It's come here to Doragokuni, my native Clan land, or let my loved ones fall victim to a deadly being of destruction who has threatened humanity since time began." I muttered. "Ah! Well then, if you ain't here jut for some quick cash...Maybe an introducin' is in order, am I right?" He said, jabbing the end of his great sword into the soil and laughing. "I'm John, Barroth Warrior." I said. "And I'm Nina, Light Warior. Actually....Abyssal Light Warrior. But mostly Light." Nina said with a giggle. "Hey, I been hearin' bout you folk! You sealed up that Fatarim guy, right? I'm Miles Stirling, by the way. Good to meet you." He siad loudly. "Yes...That's us. We need to strengthen the seal, though... We must find an ancient flame located in the depths of a souhern Forest, which holds a glorious spring fueling a white flame of power. If I can find it...Fatalithe will be sealed for eternity." I said. "Well, enough jawing...We'll have to set out soon. I know the way to this place...I'm a traveler around these parts." Miles said. "Come on, now, we'll make a camp in the Wyvern Bog!" Miles said while leading us forward. The way to the "Wyvern Bog" was wet and mushy. The actual place itself was, as they say, the Good Ship Misery. We tripped constantly over the old rotting corpses of dead wyverns. Miles was jumping quickly through the old skeletons, without grunt nor groan. We marveled at his amazing strength compared to us. He eventually came to a dry spot in the jungle, and he began to gather logs and sticks. We sat around trying to make a fire and skin some small Jaggi I had slain along the way, while Miles tried to make a shelter. To Be Continued in The Divine Darkness 4: Crossing The Wyvern Bog Category:Fan Fiction